


Tease Me

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Not Just For The Views [1]
Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom, Shyland, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No nut november, Shyland - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: Saw this as a prompt on tumblr; one character is trying to participate in no nut November, and the other tries to get them to cave.Or, Shane made a dumb bet with Garrett and now Ryland is going to tease him endlessly.





	Tease Me

To say Shane wanted to explode, was an understatement. He quite literally wanted to explode in every single way imaginable. It had been two weeks since the last time he and Ryland had sex, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Not with the way Ryland was flaunting around the house in those short shorts and yoga pants, and always seeming to accidentally brush against him and make Shane squirm. But there was no fucking way Shane was losing this bet.  
It really was stupid. During some drunk conversation with Garrett that Shane barely even remembers, Garrett had made some comment about how he wouldn’t have to worry about losing “No Nut November” seeing how he was single. So, drunk Shane’s mind decided it was a good idea to challenge Garrett to that, and that the loser would have to buy the winner Chipotle for a month. Sober Shane is now hating drunk Shane. Because the stupidity he felt having to go home to tell Ryland “hey no sex because I’m in a bet with Garrett for No Nut November” was far greater than anything else he had ever experienced.  
“Shane you realize we’re dating,” Ryland argued instantly. Shane tried to explain himself, even tried calling off the bet with Garrett, but the man refused.  
“Yeah, you can quit,” Garrett had said, “but you’re buying my Chipotle for a month if you do.” Shane couldn’t accept being a loser, especially when Chipotle was involved. So all he had to do was not have sex for a month, how hard could it really be?  
Turns out, it was extremely hard. Not having sex was hard, too. The first few days were okay. Ryland was being more stubborn than anything and just ignored Shane as much as he could, occasionally grumbling “stupid bet,” as he walked past Shane. But towards the end of the first week, Ryland decided enough was enough and he was done not having sex. Or at least, if Shane really wasn’t going to have sex with him, he would just tease him to no end until Shane finally caved.  
One evening, Shane was in his office editing a video, the only light in the room was the bright display coming from his laptop. A soft blanket was draped around his shoulders like a shawl, a coffee cup in hand. It was late enough where Ryland should have been sleeping. He was typically an early sleeper as he had to wake up early. But not tonight. Ryland had made his way into the office, creeping up from behind Shane, he carefully wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, pressing his cheek to Shane’s. “Hey,” Ryland cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Shane’s jaw.  
Shane nearly jumped, taken aback by Ryland even being up. “Jesus...” he chuckled, “you scared me half to death. What are you doing up at this time?” With a steady hand, he set down his coffee to hold onto Ryland’s arm.  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Ryland replied, his voice just raspy enough to make him sound as if he were actually tired. “Why don’t you come to bed,” he trailed off, pressing a harder kiss to Shane’s jaw, making the older man’s eyes flutter shut and mouth drop open at his lover’s touch. “Please.” Ryland wasn’t asking, he trailed a hand down Shane’s chest, creeping down towards his waistline.  
“Ryland—I—” Shane tried to form the words but it was almost impossible. “Can’t...” he cried softly, mentally kicking his own ass for agreeing to this bet. Ryland’s touches were getting harder and harder to ignore.  
“Please daddy,” Ryland whispered against Shane’s ear, biting back a smile knowing how much Shane loved being called daddy. Shane let out a low groan, muttering “fuck” as he bit his lip. Shane quickly spun the office chair, pulling Ryland down onto his lap and crashing their mouths together in a messy kiss. It was as if it were their last kiss, and Shane needed to memorize every inch of Ryland’s mouth. Ryland whimpered against those hot lips, his fingers making their way into Shane’s hair, tugging desperately at his brunette locks. Shane couldn’t help but shudder against Ryland, pulling his boyfriend against his body, needing to feel every bit of him. Right as Shane started to slip his fingers under the band of Ryland’s sweats, the former stood up instantly. “Oh no you don’t, mister!” Ryland exclaimed, pointing a finger into Shane’s face. “You started this whole ‘No Nut November’ bullcrap, so you can deal with a little teasing, but that’s all you’re getting!” He turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room, being sure to put an extra sway in his hips, there was no doubt Shane would be staring. 

As the following days passed, Shane grew more and more irritable. Ryland would tease him every chance he got, and would try to act so innocent, as if he had no idea what he was putting Shane through. It was taking every ounce of Shane’s strength to not devour Ryland every possible moment. He was taking a break from editing, catching up on watching some YouTube when his phone went off—it was a text from Garrett.  
Garrett: so do you give up yet?  
Shane couldn’t help the groan that rolled from his lips. Did everyone really have that little faith in him?  
Shane: fyi, no I don’t give up. This queen is not about to spend a dime on your peasant ass.  
He pressed send, then threw his phone to the other side of the couch. He was not about to let Garrett win this stupid bet. With a sigh, he hurled himself off the couch and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Perhaps he just needed a nap to clear his head. 

Shane didn’t know how long he had slept for, half hour, couple hours, he had no idea. But what he did know was when he awoke, a sleeping Ryland was tucked perfectly against him in the little spoon position. At first, Shane smiled, loving the actual closeness he could feel for a moment with his boyfriend without having to deal with more incessant teasing. Just as the thought occurred, Ryland shifted. His back arched as he pressed his ass against Shane, making the older mans breath hitch abruptly. Shane gently squeezed Ryland’s waist, trying to subtly pull him back and make him rub against him again. Shane could feel his dick growing harder, making him bite his lip. Ryland shifted once again, his hips making more of a rolling motion as if he were grinding against Shane. “Fuck,” Shane breathed sharply, his nails digging into Ryland’s side. Before he could continue and rock against Ryland again, the supposedly sleeping man turned to face Shane, hooking his leg around the other’s waist.  
“Hey sleepy head,” Ryland cooed, bringing his hand to caress Shane’s stubbly face. Ryland carefully pressed against Shane, touching his forehead to his boyfriend’s. Shane couldn’t help but shudder under Ryland’s touch, he was just so warm and cozy, and the way his voice was all raspy from just waking up—fuck.  
“Ryland—” But there were no words to follow. Shane grabbed Ryland’s face and crashed their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss. Shane tugged on Ryland’s bottom lip, rolling it slowly between his teeth before slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. Ryland hummed against the kiss, twirling his fingers into Shane’s hair. Their hips rolled against each other sloppily without any coordination as they were both desperate to feel one another. Ryland’s hand wandered down to Shane’s waist, fingers carefully playing with the waistband on his pants. He pulled away from the kiss, making Shane groan with disapproval.  
“So what do you say you forget this stupid bet and fuck me already?” Ryland asked huskily. Shane could only smile in response, hungrily going back for another kiss. 

Shane and Ryland lay together, legs entangled as they both stared at the ceiling. Sweat beaded over both their names bodies, and the only sound were their pants as they tried to catch their breath.  
“Maybe we should not have sex more often, that was fucking amazing,” Ryland smiled, turning to cuddle against Shane. A chuckle escaped Shane’s lips as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “Whatcha doing?” Ryland asked, but didn’t get a response as Shane held the phone to his ear.  
“Hey Garrett—yeah, it’s me—so, what do you want from Chipotle?”


End file.
